Kullanıcı:Chad Baker
Chad Baker (Nathanpandit)Merhaba. Ben bu wikide bir kullanıcı ve devriye görevlisiyim :) Benden yardım isteyebilirsiniz. :) :"Ama wikiye eklediğim resimler gereksiz değil, o yüzden bu rozet avcılığına girmiyor, elbette ki heyecanlanmış olabilirim rozet alırken, ama yine de avcılık yapmıyorum." :―Nathanpandit (Serdar) ♥♥♥ Ama öncelikle Bu Kullanıcıyı HER ŞEYDEN çok seviyorum! ♥♥♥ ---- ♥♥♥ But first, I love This User more than EVERYTHING! ♥♥♥ Umarım profilimi beğenirsiniz :) ---- I hope you will like my user page :) ---- Merhabalar, Ben Chad Baker (Nathanpandit), yada Müfettiş Serdar ve bu wiki'nin bir üyesiyim. *'Rütbe: Müfettiş '(Inspector) *'Seviye: 101' *'Şu anki vaka: Ölüm İşareti (Vaka #39)' *'Şu anki bölge: Üniversite ' *'Şu anki bölüm: 3. Bölüm' *Yazım Hatalarını Düzeltmek (Sayfa kilitli ise adminlere söylemek) *Sayfa Açmak (İki Kere Açtım Daha da Çabalayacağım) *Takılmak. (Sohbet Etmek) :D *Diyalog yazmak. (Çok nadiren) *Yardım isteyenlere yardım etmek. (Konu ne olursa olsun...). *Yanlış yazılan vaka adlarını düzenlemek. *Benden, kutu yapmamı veya profilinize kutu yerleştirmemi isteyebilirsiniz. **Ama eğer bazı kutuları yapamazsam çok özür dilerim. *Infobox için de bana danışabilirsiniz. **Fakat bu görevleri, Aralanba, Ramona.Stewart, Adminler vs. kullanıcıların bazıları da yapar. Onlardan da isteyebilirsiniz. *Özel şablon isterseniz, seve seve yaparım. :) Vakalar *Sanayi Bölgesi **Kemiklerine Kadar Yanmış **Engereklerin Yuvasında *Finans Bölgesi **Son Yemek **Gecenin Karanlığında **Gizli Deneyler *Tarihi Merkez **Grimsborough'nun Hayaleti **Çağırma **Ateş Olmadan Duman Çıkmaz **Köpekle Köpek Olunmaz *Üniversite **Kampüste Cinayet **Yavaşça Ölümüm **Koşan Ölü **Yolun Sonunda **Şeytanın Parkı **Karındeşen Ve Geyik **Bahar Tatili Katliamı **Ölüm İşareti **Basit Bir Cinayet **Rorschach Azraili *Akçaağaç Tepeleri **Belalı Sular **Güzellik Denemesi **İyi Kızlar Ölmez **Her Şey Burada Sona Eriyor *Havaalanı **Cesur Yeni Dünya **Barışıp Anlaşmak **Zehirli Gerçek **Küller, Küllere **Her Yer Kan Gölü Pasifik Koyu *Okyanus Kıyısı **Köpekbalığı Saldırısı! **Teker Üzerinde Ölüm **Ölümün Altında Ne Var **Ölü Kız Son Kez Kaydı *David Jones *Amy Young *Eduardo Ramirez *Alex Turner *Madison Springer *James Savage KatillerEdit *Joe Stern *Ophelia Lincoln *'Kurban: Tyler Wright' *'Cinayet Silahı: Mektup Bıçağı' *'Katil: Belli değil.' 1. Bölüm: *İncele: Köpek Yarışması Arenası. (Deliller: Kurbanların Cesetleri, Kırık Parçalar) *Otopsi: Kurbanların Cesetleri. (18:00:00) *Konuş: Margaret Littlewood. *Konuş: Gertrude Piccadilly. *Konuş: Charles Parker. *İncele: Kırık Parçalar. (Sonuç: Çiğneme Kemiği) *Analiz et: Çiğneme Kemiği. (00:15:00) *İncele: Çene Modeli. (Sonuç: Haski Isırık İzleri) *İncele: Avcı Kulübesi. (Delil: Kıyafetler) *İncele: Kıyafetler. (Sonuş: Yarışma Numarası) *Konuş: James Savage. *2. Bölüme geç. (2 yıldız) 2. Bölüm: *Konuş: James Savage. *İncele: Kulübe'nin İçi. (Delil: Ölü Haski) *Otopsi: James'in köpeği. (12:00:00) *İncele: Köpek Güzellik Salonu. (Deliller: Yırtık Kumaş, Köpek Maması) *İncele: Yırtık Kumaş. (Sonuç: Kurdele) *İncele: Kurdele. (Sonuç: Kurabiye Kırıntıları) *Konuş: Margaret Littlewood. *İncele: Köpek Maması. (Sonuç: Kart) *İncele: Kart. (Sonuç: Sadakat Kartı) *Konuş: Desmond Galloway. *3. Bölüme geç. (2 yıldız) 3. Bölüm: *İncele: Yıkama İstasyonları. (Deliller: Ölü Pug, Köpek Tasması) *Analiz et: Jones'un Örneği. (03:00:00) *Konuş: Desmond Galloway. *Otopsi: Gertrude'un Köpeği. (06:00:00) *Konuş: Gertrude Piccadilly. *İncele: Köpek Tasması. (Sonuç: Bilinmeyen Böcek) *İncele: Böcek. (Sonuç: Kene) *Konuş: Charles Parker. *İncele: Engelli Parkuru. (Delil: Mendil) *İncele: Mendil. (Sonuç: Bilinmeyen Madde) *Analiz et: Bilinmeyen Madde. (12:00:00) *Katili Tutukla. *Ek Soruşturmaya geç. (1 yıldız) Ek Soruşturma: *James Savage'ı yokla. *İncele: Avcı Kulübesi. (Delil: Yırtık Kumaş) *İncele: Yırtık Kumaş. (Sonuç: Renkli Kravat) *James Savage'a kravatını geri ver. (Ödül: Kemik Broşu, Köpek Kostümü) *İncele: Panzehir Şişesi. *Gertrude'a nasıl olduğunu sor. (Ödül: Hamburger) *Desmond Galloway ile konuş. *İncele: Köpek Yarışması Arenası. (Delil: Kek tabağı) *İncele: Kek Tabağı. (Sonuç: Krema Örneği) *Analiz et: Krema Örneği. (03:00:00) *Desmond Galloway'e yarışma sahasının güvenli olduğunu söyle. (Ödül: 15,000 Altın) *Yeni vakanın kilidini aç. (2 yıldız) *Katil Festival rozeti takıyor. *Katil protez yapıştırıcı kullanıyor. *Katil makyaj yapıyor. *Belli Değil. *Belli Değil. *Kevin Parker (Çizgi Roman Dükkanı Sahibi) **Festival rozeti takıyor. (✓) **Protez yapıştırıcı kullanıyor. (✓) **Makyaj yapıyor. (✓) **Belli Değil. () **Belli Değil. () *Peri Foreman (Festival Organizatörü) **Festival rozeti takıyor. (✓) **Protez yapıştırıcı kullanıyor. (✓) **Makyaj yapıyor. (✓) **Belli Değil. () **Belli Değil. () *Tess Goodwin (Öğrenci) **Festival rozeti takıyor. () **Protez yapıştırıcı kullanıyor. (✓) **Makyaj yapıyor. (✓) **Belli Değil. () **Belli Değil. () *Irma Anderson (Restoran Garsonu) **Festival rozeti takıyor. (✓) **Protez yapıştırıcı kullanıyor. () **Makyaj yapıyor. () **Belli Değil. () **Belli Değil. () *Bruce Anderson (B-filmlerinin Oyuncusu) **Festival rozeti takıyor. (✓) **Protez yapıştırıcı kullanıyor. () **Makyaj yapıyor. () **Belli Değil. () **Belli Değil. () *Gri = Masum (0-1 KP) *Limon Yeşili = Üçüncül Şüpheli (2 KP) *Sarı = İkincil Şüpheli (3 KP) *Turuncu = Birincil Şüpheli (4 KP) *Kırmızı = Suçlu (5 KP) *✓ = Uyan Özellik *☓ = Uymayan Özellik *Futbol Sahası - Kenar - Futbol Sahası Bonusu *Troy'un Yurt Odası - Ranza Yatakları - Troy'un Yurt Odası Bonusu *Revir - Sınav Tablosu - Revir Bonusu *Yüz tarzım: Göz Kırpan *Aksesuarlar: Silüet Güneş Gözlüğü *Saç stilim: Kısa Siyah *Kolyem: Yok. *Rozetim: Yok. *Giydiklerim: Hawaii Gömleği *Köpeklerim: Alman Kurdu (4. Seviye, Sanayi Bölgesi Köpek Dükkanından 10.000 Altın ile satın al (2 Altın Madalya)) Cavailer King Charles (4. Seviye, Sanayi Bölgesi Köpek Dükkanından 10.000 Altına satın al (2 Altın Madalya)) Boxer (2. Seviye, Finans Bölgesi Köpek Dükkanından 100.000 Altına satın al (12 Altın Madalya)) Şu anda almaya çalıştığım köpekler: Chihuahua (Altın biriktirip alıcam) *Köpeklerimin derecesi: Alman Kurdu: 4. Kalp Cavailer King Charles: 4. Kalp Boxer: 3. Kalp Akita: 3. Kalp *Cinsiyeti: Erkek (Kadın olacak değildi :D). Profilim nasıl sizce? Olağan-teşem (Olağanüstü-Muhteşem) 7 Çok güzel 0 Güzel 0 Fena değil 0 İdare eder 0 Eh işte 0 Kötü 0 Çok kötü 0 İr-bat (İğrenç-Berbat) 1 The poll was created at 18:17 on Haziran 25, 2014, and so far 8 people voted. Please wait, submitting your vote... *Benim kaynak modda usta olmamı sağladığı için Ece'ye, *Userbox ve Infobox'ı bilmiyorken bana yaptığı için Alp'e, *Vakaları eklediği için Barış abi'ye, *Yardımları için adminlere, *Ve kaynak modu hemen anladığım için kendime :D Buradan teşekkürlerlerimi sunuyorum :)) :D